Lost Heart
by Ravin Hatto
Summary: Naruto Had just came to his senses about his feelings for Sasuke but will Sasuke return those feelings or hurt Naruto again. watch the trails they must endure to find what they truly see in each other.
1. Chapter 1: Past Bonds

The Lost Heart

AN: Ok this is a sasunaru and it is set 6 years after Sasuke Left the village to join the sound Village. There will be some man on man contact and some straight detail scenes. In this Chapter we will see naruto get a mission to capture Sasuke in a nearby Village. This is a love triangle and Sasuke is in the middle.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. The Only Original Character is a new Ninja in the village that will help Out the Plot.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

He was walking into his home village as he just finished a mission. His first thing that popped into his head was, _{I am going to get some Ramen and check up on Sakura} _when all of a sudden He heard someone call his Name.

"Hey Naruto-Kun we are heading to Tsunade-Samas Office to give her an update, are you coming with us?" Said a guys Voice that had a little tone in it that made it seem like he was the Lazy Type.

Naruto Turned around and looked at the guy that asked him that question, as Naruto Spoke up with a cheerful tone like always. "Nah Shikamaru, I am going to get some ramen then head up to check up on Sakura. I bet she missed me so much." His tone sounded still the same like the day he promised Sakura that he would save Sasuke.

Shikamaru let out a small sigh as he turned to walk away as he took a few steps then came to a stop as he spoke up, "Naruto I still want to say sorry for not being able to stop Sasuke from leaving. Neji, Choji, and myself failed to help you fulfill the promise you made to Sakura." Shikamaru said as Neji and Choji Stood next to Him and Looked away as it brought back the past.

Neji Spoke up in a ashamed tone , "i am Sorry for not being more use to you back then. We are training so hard so if we get a chance to bring him back we will be stronger and more reliable." Neji Said with disappointment at himself.

Naruto Stood there as the memory of Sasuke and Himself were in the final valley. Naruto was fighting desperately to Bring Sasuke back. That was the day that Sasuke Acknowledged that naruto was Special. Naruto Stood there in front of the others fighting back tears.

Shikamaru took a few steps as Naruto spoke up again, "you guys better go to Tsunade-Sama. She still needs to be updated. Might just go home for the night and tomorrow I am going to train some more." Naruto Said as he turned around and smiled at Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru. They All Knew that he was hiding his feelings so no one would worry.

Naruto Started Walking towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop, as Choji Spoke up, "Naruto Tried his hardest and so did all of we but it wasn't enough. Not that day when we fought the sound four. I gave it my all against Jirobo." Choji Said as he punched the ground in anger.

Neji looked at Choji as he remembers when he fought Kidomaru, "I fought so hard against Kidomaru but I wasn't strong enough to take him down. We could have died that day but we had something that kept us fighting. But it still wasn't enough and Naruto is the one that is suffering.

The three of them went walking towards Tsunade-Samas Office as they were all silent thinking about that day that they formed that Squad. In order to save Sasuke cause he was a leaf Ninja and they knew that naruto cared for him like a brother. They trained so hard after that day but they don't know if it was enough. They got to Tsunade-Samas Office. They stood there as they wondered what it would be like if Sasuke was still in the village.

Meanwhile Naruto was in front of Ichiraku as he stood there in thought,_ {I failed that day. I wasn't Strong enough. I saw him as a brother but I guess he just saw me as an obstacle….}_Naruto was interrupted as he heard a Familiar Voice from behind him. He turned around and Saw Kakashi Stood there With Sakura.

Kakashi looked at naruto as he waited to speak up. After a few seconds Kakashi spoke up, "Hey naruto I heard that your Mission was a success. Congratulations on a job well done Naruto." Kakashi smiled at him as Sakura Smiled as well.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei I really tried my best. It was a hard mission and I thought I wasn't going to finish it. But I guess in the end my reason to live just helped me fight."

Sakura finally spoke up as she smiled. "Was Your reason oh i don't know, to be Hokage." Sakura Giggled a little

Naruto looked down as he spoke up with a upset tone, "No the reason I have to live is to fulfill the promise I made you about bringing Sasuke back." Naruto said as he noticed Sakura had a tear in her face. He walked up to her and gently wiped it away as he stood there smiling at her. She knew that his smile was one of the few things that was able to cheer her up.

Kakashi Smiled at His 2 students as they walked into Ichiraku. Naruto sat in between Sakura and Kakahi as the owner, Teuchi looked at them and smiled. "Hey There you three it has been some time since you came here for some of my Ramen." Teuchi Said while Naruto Smelled the Air with the scent of the Ramen he hadn't tasted in so long.

Teuchi made three bowls of ramen then gently placed some meat on top of it. He turned around and placed the bowls in front of the three ninjas as he let out a small laugh. "This is on the House. I mean i heard Naruto has been on a mission for some time now, so i thought it might do him good for a free meal of his favorite ramen." Teuchi handed then some Chop Sticks.

Naruto took his chop sticks and broke them apart and put them into his ramen. He took some of his ramen on his chop sticks and placed it to his mouth. He blew on it for a few seconds then after that placed it in his mouth. After a few seconds of the Ramen Sitting in his mouth, the flavor was so satisfying that it made him forget the past temporary. He Swallowed the mouth watering ramen and as it slid down his throat, he couldn't wait to take another bite from his hot bowl of ramen.

After about a few minutes they all finished their ramen. Sakura looked at naruto as he he stood up and slowly turned around and walked outside. Kakashi got up and followed Naruto outside. "So you want to go train Naruto?" Kakashi said with s light cherrful tone.

Naruto Looked away and sighed, "Nah Kakashi-Sensai, i am going for a walk to get some thinking in. i will catch up with you Later." Naruto said as he slowly walked away. Sakura just walked out of the ramen shop as she noticed that naruto was gone. She looked at kakashi as she looked away and knew that naruto was going through a tough time.

Naruto was walking till he stopped at a place that brought back so much memories. He stood there at the training grounds were Kakashi made them try to take the bells. He remembered he was tied to the three and Sasuke offered him his lunch and they from there on became Squad 7. And Naruto also remebered his fist A rank Mission. He also saved Kakashi with Sasuke's Teamwork and Sauske didn't even Know it. That shock on his face made naruto smile a little bit. He leaned against the same stump that he was placed on as a gennin.

Meanwhile: Kakashi and Sakura were walking away from The ramen shop when Shizune appeared. "Hello Kakashi-san and Kakura-chan. Tsunade-Sama is reauesting your presnece. it is important." She said in such a serious tone. Kakashi and sakura both said at the same time, "right." Shizune turned around and ran off and Kakshi and sakura ran right behind her. in a few minutes they were in Tsunade-Sama's Office room.

Tsunade Stood there looking out the window when the three ninjas came into the Room. Tsunade Turned around and looked at saura then at Kakshi before she spoke up. "we have confirmed the were abouts of Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice had no feeling to it when she annouced the News. Sakura gasped when she heard sasuke's name.

Kakashi spoke up finally, "and what does that have to do with us?" Kakashi's tone was serious as Sakura looked kakashi with aconfused look as Tsunade let out a small sigh.

Tsunade lookesd at them as she choose her words carefully. "I want you to follow the trail of Sasuke and gathering all the info on him as you can. but you can't interfere with him or talk to him." Her voice sounded harsh as sakura spoke up without thinking, "What are you thinking Tsunade-sensai? We should try to get him back.... " Sakura said as Kakashi Interrupted her, "What about Naruto? SHoudln't he come as well." He said worrying about what Naruto would do if he foudn out about this mission.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRRNRNRNRNRNRNRNNNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

What will Tsuande Choose...?  
AND WHAT WILL NARUTO DO!?  
In the Next Chapter....."**Bond of tears"**

**PLZ Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

AN: sorry it took so long i have been busy with some family issies but here is chapter 2.  
also i am adding Jugo and Sakura paring so elt me know what you think also to be honest this might stay a yoai. i am thinking it over. lol

Jugo: Why me

i also don't own naruto except for my charecter (who might not appear yet)

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Tsunade Stood there as She Heard what Kakashi had brought up as she remembered that last time Orchimaru and Sasuke were brought up, He Lost control and he ended up hurting Sakura. She Looked at Sakura and Noticed that she had a expression of guilt and pain. She let out a small sigh as she spoke up, "You are not to tell Naruto anything. He will jeopardize this Mission. Not only that he just got back from a mission so he needs to take a brake." Tsunade Said as she turned and looked out the window.

Kakashi Stood there as he noticed Sakura Stayed Quiet. He thought to himself, {_Why She Doesn't want Naruto to come but she won't tell us the real reason. there is more than what she is telling about the situation at hand}_. Kakashi Let out a small sigh as he finally spoke up, "So Are mission is to get Follow On Sasuke's Trail without Talking to him or engaging him. so it is me and Sakura, Who else is there that will Assist us on this Mission." Kakashi Said looking over at Sakura and smiled trying to reassure Her.

Sakura Stood there as She let out a small sigh trying to assemble what she had heard just a few minutes earlier. in part of her mind he was wondering the same thing. _{`who else is going on this mission besides the two of us?}_Sakura thought as Shizune picked up a clipboard that had a list of ninjas on it.

"the other members are Narra Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Inuzaka Kiba and Akamichi Choji. Shizune as the door opened and Three Ninjas Walked into the door. It was Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji.

Shikamaru Looked at everyone as he Spoke up, "we have completed our Mission and it was a success. we found out that Akatsuki has captured five tails. but other than that we didn't encounter anything." Shikamaru Said as Neji looked at Kakashi.

Sakura Noticed that Naruto wasn't with the so she spoke up, "where is Naruto, didn't He go on the mission with you?" Sakura asked as Kakashi and Tsunade Noticed that as well but they Already knew the answer.

"Naruto-Kun left right as we got back into the village. He has been depressed lately and so he went off on his own." Choji Said as Neji and Shikamaru looked down. Sakura Noticed and she knew why he went off on his own.

Tsunade looked at them as Kiba walked into the room and looked at every as he spoke up, "i guess this isn't just a party where we just sit and eat Food." He said with a humorous Tone as he stood there next to Choji.

Tsunade looked and examined everyone of them. She finally spoke up with a firm, serious voice, "Listen up all of you. your Mission is to follow the Trail of Uchiha Sasuke and Find out what his is primary Objective. Orchimaru's Has been dead for some time and he killed his brother, Uchiha Itachi, So now his goals are unclear and we need to find out what is going to happen next so we are prepared." Tsunade Said as he sat in her chair .

"what about that girl that can Sense Chakra Presence. So it would be hard to follow their trial if she can sense us that easy." Shikamaru Said as he looked at Tsunade with a expression that seemed like he cared. Shikamaru had read one of the other villages reports on Sasuke and his other teammates.

Tsunade was about to speak up when Sakura spoke up before Tsunade even had a chance to speak. "Well who cares about that chick, We have Shikamaru-Kun, Neji-Kun, Kiba-kun, Choji-Kun, And Kakashi Sensai. We can think Of strategies to throw her off track." Sakura said as he voice sounded determined Tone of Voice. Kakashi and Tsunade Noticed the change in Sakura's Voice and was very pleased with the change.

Choji let out a small sigh as Shikamaru Spoke up, "please let us do this mission, not just for the village but for Naruto-kun as well. we owe him for all he has done and to rove that we are not weak." Shikamaru said in a determined Voice.

"Fine then tonight you will leave this village and take as long as you need. But if you are forced to engage Uchiha Sasuke and his team then bring Sasuke back by force.. Tsuande Said as she scanned all the others and they all had the determined look of he then turned her back as all the ninjas except for Kakashi left. Kakashi waited for the door to close to speak, and when it did he spoke in a tone that made him sound a little annoyed with the Hokage's Decision. "why must we treat Naruto-kun like he hasn't matured? He deserves to be on this mission as much as every on this squad...."he Said before Tsuande Slammed her fist on her desk as she yelled with a Pissed off tone that would strike fear into anyone. "you know the reason he Can't be part of this mission Hatake Kakshi, not only does he doesn't control his emotions and will put this mission in jepordy. you know how he Feels for Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said lifting up her hand from the desk and looking at kakashi.

they both waited there in silence for 2 mins as they stared at each other till Kakashi bowed to the Hokage as he walked out the front door in silence. he slowly Closed the Door as he turned around and started walking as he started thinking back to when he first was told that he would work with naruto and Sasuke by the third Hokage.

_Kakashi Stood there in Narutos house as the third hokage stood there as well. "so why do i have to take care of the little knuckle head and the last of the uchihas?" Kakashi said as he was looking at a carton of old expire milk that naruto kept on the table. the third hokage took a puff from his pipe and when he spoke up he released the smoke that he inhaled from his pipe, "you are the only one best suited for this job cause of your skills and methods that will bring out these three ninjas and their abilities. Also you know that Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have burdens they bare just like you did when you first became a jounin." the third said as he walked past Kakashi as Kakashi looked at the milk as he spoke up with a distant tone, "what If i can't do this and bring out their full potential and lead them the right way." The third stood there looking at the door as he thought his words then he turned his head and looked over at kakshi who was looking right back at him. "you Can do this cause you inherited the will of fire also you have inherited your best friends eye so it should lead you down the right path" The third said while he opened the door and walked out of Naruto's house leaving Kakahsi to Standing there in silence. and after a few days he meet his subordinates._

_They were waiting in the Ninja Acadamy classroom where they were waiting for the Jounin Sensai. Kakashi opened the door and stuck his head in as a chalk board eraser feel on his head as Naruto bursted out in laughter while trying to say, "i..i got you Sensai. you feel for it." As sasuke Spoke in a low tone, "and this guy is supposed to be a our jounin sensai when he feel for a trap like that." Sakura stood there apologizing for naruto's kuns told them that they were going to have a survival exercise to see if they will stay a ninja or go back to the academy. That days was the day when he became proud of the three of them. Naruto was on the stop as Sasuke-kun and Sakura-Chan were eating lunch. they broke the rules just to help their teammate and that was also the day they were the first ones to pass his exercise._

_The four of them went on a Lot of missions together and alot of fun moments and then that day came when Sasuke chose to leave all that to get revenge and decided to go to Ochimaru for power. Sakura cried her eyes out for him and he didn't care then naruto had to fight the only person that he wanted to be ackowledged by. He got the shit beat out of him and tried to keep his promsie still to this day and Kakshi wanted to help him bring that long promise into reality._

While Kakashi was remembering this he ran into Sakura who stood there looking down as she was about to speak but the only words she could bring out was, "Follow me Kakshi-Sensai" as She started walking and Kakashi started walking right behind her. They were walking for about 10 mins when she suddenly came to a stop. Kakshi looked around till he saw the stumps from were when they had the first survival exercise. "Kakashi Sensai can i ask you something before we leave tonight?" Sakura said with a pissed voice.

Kakashi looked at her really curious on what was on her mind at a time like this. They had bout a few hours till they had to take off. so they still need to prepare. "What is it sakura-chan?" Kashi said with a tone of curiosity

Sakura loked over at the tree as she knew that naruto followed them and he was listening in. "this mission, why all of a sudden do we to focus on mainly this mission, i mean Tsunade-Sama also put Inuzaka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, Narra Shikamaru, and the two of us" Sakura said looking away from naruto's direction as she waited for Kakashi's response.

Kakshi Stood there as he looked down and thought about what she had asked, he didn't know what she wanted to hear so he decided on the truth. "i think she wanted to know Uchiha Sasuke's motives and we also need to know what he next move is Since Itachi is dead. Also Uzamaki Naruto is still trying to mkae keep his promise to you. i mean you mean alot to Naruto and to me as well." Kakashi looked at her then turned around to leave and get ready for tonight's leave. "Also Sakura you might want to let your Feelings for Uchiha Sasuke

When Kakahsi was out of sight Sakure Dropped her knee's and she cleanched her chest where the heart is as he Screamed in pain and tears rolling down her face. "Why do i feel this way When Naruto-kun is involved? Why Does this heart of mine ache? Why Did Sauske Ignore My Feelings? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" she screamed as he wiped her tears and forced her body up. She slowly forced her body to walk away.

After a few hours the sun was setting and the 5 ninjas were ready to take off and Tsunade-Sama was there to see them off. "i want you to send me updates and if not i am sending back up." Tsuande said as all the ninjas said at the same time "Right!" then they rushed off into the forest.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Hey sorry it took so long but i got it updated so let me know what you think  
In the next Chapter "What Feelings"  
Also Plz review"


	3. Chapter:3 What Feelings

AN: sorry it took so long i have been busy with some family issies but here is chapter 2.  
also i am adding Jugo and Sakura paring so elt me know what you think also to be honest this might stay a yoai. i am thinking it over. lol

Jugo: Why me

i also don't own naruto except for my charecter (who might not appear yet)

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Tsunade Stood there as She Heard what Kakashi had brought up as she remembered that last time Orchimaru and Sasuke were brought up, He Lost control and he ended up hurting Sakura. She Looked at Sakura and Noticed that she had a expression of guilt and pain. She let out a small sigh as she spoke up, "You are not to tell Naruto anything. He will jeopardize this Mission. Not only that he just got back from a mission so he needs to take a brake." Tsunade Said as she turned and looked out the window.

Kakashi Stood there as he noticed Sakura Stayed Quiet. He thought to himself, {_Why She Doesn't want Naruto to come but she won't tell us the real reason. there is more than what she is telling about the situation at hand}_. Kakashi Let out a small sigh as he finally spoke up, "So Are mission is to get Follow On Sasuke's Trail without Talking to him or engaging him. so it is me and Sakura, Who else is there that will Assist us on this Mission." Kakashi Said looking over at Sakura and smiled trying to reassure Her.

Sakura Stood there as She let out a small sigh trying to assemble what she had heard just a few minutes earlier. in part of her mind he was wondering the same thing. _{`who else is going on this mission besides the two of us?}_Sakura thought as Shizune picked up a clipboard that had a list of ninjas on it.

"the other members are Narra Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Inuzaka Kiba and Akamichi Choji. Shizune as the door opened and Three Ninjas Walked into the door. It was Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji.

Shikamaru Looked at everyone as he Spoke up, "we have completed our Mission and it was a success. we found out that Akatsuki has captured five tails. but other than that we didn't encounter anything." Shikamaru Said as Neji looked at Kakashi.

Sakura Noticed that Naruto wasn't with the so she spoke up, "where is Naruto, didn't He go on the mission with you?" Sakura asked as Kakashi and Tsunade Noticed that as well but they Already knew the answer.

"Naruto-Kun left right as we got back into the village. He has been depressed lately and so he went off on his own." Choji Said as Neji and Shikamaru looked down. Sakura Noticed and she knew why he went off on his own.

Tsunade looked at them as Kiba walked into the room and looked at every as he spoke up, "i guess this isn't just a party where we just sit and eat Food." He said with a humorous Tone as he stood there next to Choji.

Tsunade looked and examined everyone of them. She finally spoke up with a firm, serious voice, "Listen up all of you. your Mission is to follow the Trail of Uchiha Sasuke and Find out what his is primary Objective. Orchimaru's Has been dead for some time and he killed his brother, Uchiha Itachi, So now his goals are unclear and we need to find out what is going to happen next so we are prepared." Tsunade Said as he sat in her chair .

"what about that girl that can Sense Chakra Presence. So it would be hard to follow their trial if she can sense us that easy." Shikamaru Said as he looked at Tsunade with a expression that seemed like he cared. Shikamaru had read one of the other villages reports on Sasuke and his other teammates.

Tsunade was about to speak up when Sakura spoke up before Tsunade even had a chance to speak. "Well who cares about that chick, We have Shikamaru-Kun, Neji-Kun, Kiba-kun, Choji-Kun, And Kakashi Sensai. We can think Of strategies to throw her off track." Sakura said as he voice sounded determined Tone of Voice. Kakashi and Tsunade Noticed the change in Sakura's Voice and was very pleased with the change.

Choji let out a small sigh as Shikamaru Spoke up, "please let us do this mission, not just for the village but for Naruto-kun as well. we owe him for all he has done and to rove that we are not weak." Shikamaru said in a determined Voice.

"Fine then tonight you will leave this village and take as long as you need. But if you are forced to engage Uchiha Sasuke and his team then bring Sasuke back by force.. Tsuande Said as she scanned all the others and they all had the determined look of he then turned her back as all the ninjas except for Kakashi left. Kakashi waited for the door to close to speak, and when it did he spoke in a tone that made him sound a little annoyed with the Hokage's Decision. "why must we treat Naruto-kun like he hasn't matured? He deserves to be on this mission as much as every on this squad...."he Said before Tsuande Slammed her fist on her desk as she yelled with a Pissed off tone that would strike fear into anyone. "you know the reason he Can't be part of this mission Hatake Kakshi, not only does he doesn't control his emotions and will put this mission in jepordy. you know how he Feels for Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said lifting up her hand from the desk and looking at kakashi.

they both waited there in silence for 2 mins as they stared at each other till Kakashi bowed to the Hokage as he walked out the front door in silence. he slowly Closed the Door as he turned around and started walking as he started thinking back to when he first was told that he would work with naruto and Sasuke by the third Hokage.

_Kakashi Stood there in Narutos house as the third hokage stood there as well. "so why do i have to take care of the little knuckle head and the last of the uchihas?" Kakashi said as he was looking at a carton of old expire milk that naruto kept on the table. the third hokage took a puff from his pipe and when he spoke up he released the smoke that he inhaled from his pipe, "you are the only one best suited for this job cause of your skills and methods that will bring out these three ninjas and their abilities. Also you know that Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have burdens they bare just like you did when you first became a jounin." the third said as he walked past Kakashi as Kakashi looked at the milk as he spoke up with a distant tone, "what If i can't do this and bring out their full potential and lead them the right way." The third stood there looking at the door as he thought his words then he turned his head and looked over at kakshi who was looking right back at him. "you Can do this cause you inherited the will of fire also you have inherited your best friends eye so it should lead you down the right path" The third said while he opened the door and walked out of Naruto's house leaving Kakahsi to Standing there in silence. and after a few days he meet his subordinates._

_They were waiting in the Ninja Acadamy classroom where they were waiting for the Jounin Sensai. Kakashi opened the door and stuck his head in as a chalk board eraser feel on his head as Naruto bursted out in laughter while trying to say, "i..i got you Sensai. you feel for it." As sasuke Spoke in a low tone, "and this guy is supposed to be a our jounin sensai when he feel for a trap like that." Sakura stood there apologizing for naruto's kuns told them that they were going to have a survival exercise to see if they will stay a ninja or go back to the academy. That days was the day when he became proud of the three of them. Naruto was on the stop as Sasuke-kun and Sakura-Chan were eating lunch. they broke the rules just to help their teammate and that was also the day they were the first ones to pass his exercise._

_The four of them went on a Lot of missions together and alot of fun moments and then that day came when Sasuke chose to leave all that to get revenge and decided to go to Ochimaru for power. Sakura cried her eyes out for him and he didn't care then naruto had to fight the only person that he wanted to be ackowledged by. He got the shit beat out of him and tried to keep his promsie still to this day and Kakshi wanted to help him bring that long promise into reality._

While Kakashi was remembering this he ran into Sakura who stood there looking down as she was about to speak but the only words she could bring out was, "Follow me Kakshi-Sensai" as She started walking and Kakashi started walking right behind her. They were walking for about 10 mins when she suddenly came to a stop. Kakshi looked around till he saw the stumps from were when they had the first survival exercise. "Kakashi Sensai can i ask you something before we leave tonight?" Sakura said with a pissed voice.

Kakashi looked at her really curious on what was on her mind at a time like this. They had bout a few hours till they had to take off. so they still need to prepare. "What is it sakura-chan?" Kashi said with a tone of curiosity

Sakura loked over at the tree as she knew that naruto followed them and he was listening in. "this mission, why all of a sudden do we to focus on mainly this mission, i mean Tsunade-Sama also put Inuzaka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, Narra Shikamaru, and the two of us" Sakura said looking away from naruto's direction as she waited for Kakashi's response.

Kakshi Stood there as he looked down and thought about what she had asked, he didn't know what she wanted to hear so he decided on the truth. "i think she wanted to know Uchiha Sasuke's motives and we also need to know what he next move is Since Itachi is dead. Also Uzamaki Naruto is still trying to mkae keep his promise to you. i mean you mean alot to Naruto and to me as well." Kakashi looked at her then turned around to leave and get ready for tonight's leave. "Also Sakura you might want to let your Feelings for Uchiha Sasuke

When Kakahsi was out of sight Sakure Dropped her knee's and she cleanched her chest where the heart is as he Screamed in pain and tears rolling down her face. "Why do i feel this way When Naruto-kun is involved? Why Does this heart of mine ache? Why Did Sauske Ignore My Feelings? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" she screamed as he wiped her tears and forced her body up. She slowly forced her body to walk away.

After a few hours the sun was setting and the 5 ninjas were ready to take off and Tsunade-Sama was there to see them off. "i want you to send me updates and if not i am sending back up." Tsuande said as all the ninjas said at the same time "Right!" then they rushed off into the forest.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Hey sorry it took so long but i got it updated so let me know what you think  
In the next Chapter "What Feelings"  
Also Plz review"


End file.
